толькі для мяне, Jeg gir deg, my love
by tomato is tomoto
Summary: She loves his music and she loves him wanting nothing more then a song for herself, for her to hear. So she listens to him play that instrument of his with a wish waiting to come true.A song made only, and all about, her.
1. Chapter 1

_**толькі для мяне,**_ _**Jeg gir dere, my love**_

_**This is my secret pair so shhhhhh…… BELA/NORWAY! Don't know why, but it's my secret. (Translations at bottom)**_

There she stood outside his room ear against the door carefully listening to the music erupting from the other side. A smile crept upon her face as she became cautious not to make even the slightest sound aware she might alert the man on the other side. The way that his bow glided across those metal strings made not listening a struggle, and enjoying the resonance impossible. Many had grown jealous of his talent, but none as much as her. How many times had she listened to the beautiful reverberation of his instrument if not wishing he would play one song, though only for her to hear? However the song he played tonight sounded different from the others, it was solemn, quiet, simple, while his others had been loud, wild, and convoluted. Suddenly, the music stopped hearing angry mumbling and the crumpling of paper as a new song began more intricate now. The music stopped again making her frustrated.

_Why does he keep stopping? Is he disgusted with the splendor of his art? His magnificent talent to create that amazing music? Is the lovely sound and the attractiveness of his features all that matter, or does quality of the two come into play somewhere?_

The door opened surprisingly causing her to stumble inside greeted by a wide grin.

"You were listening weren't you?" The man asked hand still placed on the doorknob, "I'm sorry if my playing disturbed you, but I hope I haven't ruined the surprise."

_Surprise?_

"I spent all day working on it," he reached onto his vacant chair where he had left the instrument she deeply coveted to hear, "It would delight me if you would take a seat and stay for a while." She stood taking a seat. "I wrote this for you, I call it min kjære, but I translated it for you in your language, мая любоў," She blushed deeply smiling as he stroked the instrument ever so gently creating the music that echoed through the room. Vibrate sounds filled the empty hallways every note carving itself into her memory watching his swaying hands and that curl of his bounce with every swing of his head. He was one of the most remarkable men she had ever laid those violet eyes of hers upon.

The song ended as the man stood there for a while waiting for a response, waiting for words, which she had lost in the forest of music. The girl stood with a large smile on her face hugging the man tightly.

"Дзякуй," she whispered in her native tongue letting the soft words roll into his ear, "я цябе люблю таксама," she pronounced every syllable strongly and affectionately making sure he heard every word. "Я хацеў бы пачуць зноў калі-небудзь, але толькі для мяне, ладно?" He smiled.

"Jeg lover, med et kyss," he placed an adoring kiss on her forehead she blushed even deeper, but was able to respond.

"дамовіліся,"

That night she had received a kiss and a promise that whenever she wanted, he would play that ever so special song just for her. The one called 'My love'.

…………………

THE TITLE READS "JUST FOR ME" (Belarusian a.k.a. Belarus) "I GIVE YOU" (Norwegian a.k.a. Norway) "MY LOVE"

The song is called 'My Love' by me,

Дзякуй: 'thank you' in Belarusian

я цябе люблю таксама: 'I love you too' in Belarusian

Я хацеў бы пачуць зноў калі-небудзь: 'I would love to hear it again sometime' in Belarusian

але толькі для мяне, добра: 'but just for me okay' in Belarusian

Jeg lover: 'I promise' in Norwegian

med et kyss: 'with a kiss' in Norwegian

дамовіліся: 'Agreed' in Belarusian

I know, I know.

Lots of translating but it was fun to write so should I add more? Or just leave it?

Up to you guys!

R&R and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Вы пьяны ідыёт**_

_**(You drunk idiot)**_

_**This story was actually intended to be a one-shot, but I read the reviews and now I want to write another chapter so enjoy! :3**_

_**(Lot more translating though, I think I'm going to write their lines in English more often)**_

Ever since that night she would visit him and he would play that special song for her. She would listen intimately to the hum of his song and stalwart echo of that placid bow and those braced strings, oh how she envied him so yet with a passion. Today was different because her Norwegian seraph had become deeply ill, his cheerful countenance paled, and his dazzling blue eyes now dulled with ail. Slumber was all he had time for, though occasionally having to ingest vile medicines. That Belarusian onlooker made him fodder for his illness, the best she could prepare for that Norwegian man of hers. Fatigued by enliven to see her beloved instrumentalist, she ambled quickly through the countless hallways to visit him, accidentally striking a tall figure.

"Baltarusija?" The lofty gentlemen questioned staring down into her mauve eyes, "Baltarusija, tai jums!" he beamed enfolding her in his arms, "Man labai malonu matyti jus!" The Belarusian froze somewhat perplexed by the man's language, but soon apprehending him.

"Літва? У мяне няма на гэта часу, Мне трэба, каб убачыць Нарвегіі!" she pushed away from the Lithuanian and rushed down the halls.

"Norvegijoje? Bet Baltarusijos, AŠ TAVE MYLIU!!!" he called after her though she did not heed his emotions for her, she was more concerned about that Norwegian. Crossing his threshold she placed the silver platter on his desk studying him as he slept, his glistening locks flowing across his visage, his muscular image took its hold on her. She loved him. Not just his music but the musician himself, she found it cute the way that a single curl protruded from his cranium and stayed upright all the time. Belarus couldn't help but smile. "салодкія мары майго прыгожага прынца." She lay a gently kiss on his forehead.

"Venligst min frue ikke bekymre dig selv," A man from behind laughed, "han er fin."

"Што вы хочаце," She spat quietly while brushing Norway's hair from his resting face.

"Blot for at se på en gammel ven," he smiled approaching her, "og måske finde denne fantastiske pige, han har talt om." Belarus blushed.

"Ён думае, што я дзіўны?"

"Af grove, men jeg håber, han kan lide at dele," The man at the door abruptly grabbed her waist and placed his lips in the crook of her neck, she smelt the harsh beer on his breath.

"Вы пьяны." The man placed his lips under her chin smiling.

"jeg ved," _Oh great… It's Denmark._ She pushed him away to see his smiling face, "Kom nu, ville han ikke noget imod."

"Я не магу Даніі." She sighed but nonetheless was embraced again by the drunk, yet more fiercely his lips placed back on her neck working their way up to her cheek.

"Ja, du kan."

…………………

Translation

Baltarusija=Belarus (LITHUANIA)

Baltarusija, tai jums=Belarus it is you (LITHUANIA)

Man labia malonu matyti jus= I'm so glad to see you (LITHUANIA)

Літва=Lithuania (BELARUS)

У мяне няма на гэта часу, я павінен бачыць Нарвегіі=I don't have time for this, I need to see Norway (BELARUS)

Norvegijoje? Bet Baltarusija, AS TAVE MYLIU=Norway? But Belarus, I love you! (LITHUANIA)

салодкія мары майго прыгожага прынца=sweet dreams my handsome prince (BELARUS)

Venligst min frue ikke bekymre dig selv=please my lady don't worry yourself (DENMARK)

Што вы хочаце=what do you want (BELARUS)

Blot for at se pa en gammel ven=just visiting an old friend (DENMARK)

Og maske finde denne fantastiske pige, han hart alt om= and this amazing girl he talks about (DENMARK)

Ён думае, што я дзіўны=he thinks I'm amazing (BELARUS)

Af grove, men jeg haber, hank an lide at dele= of coarse and I hope he like sharing (DENMARK)

Вы пьяны=you are drunk (BELARUS)

Jeg ved=I know (DENMARK)

Kom nu, ville han ikke noget imod=Don't worry, he won't mind (DENMARK)

Я не магу Даніі =I can't Denmark (BELARUS)

Ja, du kan=Yes you can (DENMARK)

Even MORE translations here so I might use more English in the next chapter if you want, but you have to tell me first.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_**min dyrebare snøfnugg**_

_**(My precious snowflake)**_

_**lolz I have to clear up this short story and defend Denmark's reasons of stupidity. Thanks for everyone that has been reading my fiction! And on with the extremely short chapter…..3**_

"Jackass," Belarus mumbled strongly shoving him away making him black out for a second or two before reaching his senses.

"Hvor er jeg? Ga! Hviderusland! What are _you_ doing here!" He cried dizzily crawling to the doorway. _Smart move you bastard._ It took nothing less then her trademark death stare and the smell of alcohol for him to realize (or kind or realize) what he did. "Oh. My. God. I am soooooo sorry," _Even though I have not the slightest idea of what I did,_ "I promise it will not ever happen again. I'm really stupid," _Like everyone else,_ "when I'm drunk, PLEASE don't kill me." He raised his arms to defend himself, but Norway woke up to protect him. _A.K.A. Persuasion to the rescue!_

"Min dyrebare snøfnugg," he sighed stroking her cheek gently, "Denmark is stupid-,"

"HEY!"

"But I'm sure he is very sorry for what he did," Norway shot a dirty look in Denmark's direction having drunk with him a few nights before. "Perhaps I can play a song for you."

"Darling, you are still sick," Belarus twirled the curl in his hair with her finger playfully.

"I know but you shouldn't hang around me when I'm sick, I'm quite boring since I sleep most of the time," he sat up next to her capturing her wrist and kissing the back of her hand.

"I like to watch you sleep, darling. You are so handsome when you do," Norway laughed while quickly and awkwardly Denmark snuck out of the room. _Always knock before entering, dude, always knock._

"I don't want to make you sick, my sweet. Though if you insist on staying I must play you a song," he smiled reaching for his violin and bow placing them in the crook of his neck ready to begin.

"Please darling, I don't want you to hurt yourself, " she begged placing a hand on his wrist.

"Playing will make me feel better, and it will entertain you. If you insist on leaving you may, but you can't stop me," with that he removed her hand and began to play, once he started she could not stop him.

"You are stubborn aren't you?" He simply chuckled and replied.

"As you are my dear," Belarus laughed continuing to listen to his beautiful music leaning against him. She was quite fascinated by him he was not just some high school crush to her, but much more and she was happy about that. The song came to an end Belarus leaning over and kissing him on the cheek his eyes wide with a blush over his pale skin.

"Now you rest until you feel better," Norway frowned innocently.

"I do feel better, my sweet," she stood gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well then would you mind accompanying me to breakfast?" he smiled getting to his feet and walking with her to the door.

"Gladly!" Belarus giggled grasping his hand in her small ones.

"In you pajamas?" Norway examined himself eyeing his white shirt and long cotton pants with a grin.

"Why not? It is morning, why not have some fun with it?" she laughed holding his hand as they walked to the kitchen unknowing that Lithuania's watchful eyes were glued to them from behind. His face red with anger and flowers tightly clenched in his fist, _It's enough she spends all her time with that Norwegian, but now holding hands? And she isn't trying to break his fingers!?_ By the looks of it Lithuania had just about enough of this.

"Just wait, she will be mine soon. You can bet on it." Though it was when he leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek when he almost exploded seeing the shy smile on her face. The worst part? She kissed him back.

……

Oh snap! A late and short chapter! I'm soooo evil!

I'm going to use more English now because it's too confusing and hard to write in a different language.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_**Can't think of good title**_

**Lithuania gets mad sounds better actually…whatever, enjoy anyway!**

* * *

"What does that violin playing jerk have that I don't?!" Lithuania paced back and forth fuming, "Honestly what does she see in him? She can do better that _that_!" Latvia was getting tired of his friends constant ranting.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Latvia suggested rubbing his temple, a habit he got from hanging around Estonia. Lithuania sighed.

"Great idea," he said sarcastically before thinking over it again, "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Lithuania and Belarus had always been close friends (more or less) though not as close as her and Poland (considering Poland is a lot like a girl) so he could just bring it up as a kind of friendly conversation. Yes, that was it! Lithuania smiled rushing out of his room and darting down the hall determined to find out what was so special about that Norwegian.

….

He knocked on her door smiling normally though his plan was whizzing around in his mind. She opened the door a bit surprised to see Lithuania.

"Morning Belarus!" he said cheerfully she hesitated.

"Morning, um Lithuania did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk today! It's been a long time since we've last spent the day together!" he said innocently, "Besides what kind of friend would I be if I let you spend a day in that room of yours." Belarus seemed to relax at the word 'friend' and agreed. They left the continental house and started walking down the street chatting about old news and the past like normal friends, Lithuania cracked a few jokes earning some smiles and giggles. He loved it when she smiled and made his day that much brighter. Poland had joined them while running away from Russia.

It was getting dark so they stopped near the lake and started tossing rocks into the crystalline water.

"So I hear you've been spending time with a certain Norwegian, care to share?" Poland asked watching Belarus tense.

"Yeah me and him are good friends now," she said nervously, Poland smiled.

"Friends?" Poland asked sarcastically.

"Um…well…we're kinda…going out," she didn't get to finish when Poland let out a gasp.

"And you didn't _tell_ me? I thought we were friends!" he shouted dramatically Belarus rolled her eyes.

"We _are_ friends Poland, we are _best _friends, but I just don't want you running your mouth about this," Poland gave a dramatic kicked puppy face.

"You don't trust me?" she sighed.

"Its not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust your _mouth,_" Poland shrugged before regaining his hyper personality.

"So spill, what's he like? Is he cute? Is he a good kisser?"

"POLAND!" Belarus shouted her face tinted red and Poland just laughed while Lithuania tried to suppress a chuckle

"But I need to know, Bela!" she glared at him.

"Don't call me that and yes he is cute, and he's really nice, and sweet, and he's always happy, and he always tries to get on my good side, he knows exactly what I like, and he has a really friendly personality. No Poland we haven't kissed yet," Belarus gently tossed a rock onto the glistening water ignoring Poland's squeals.

"Can I meet him?" she looked over Poland and hesitantly nodded. Poland practically jumped to his feet dragging Belarus up with him and smiled, "When?" Belarus put a finger to her chin as if thinking hard before smiling.

"Tonight."

……………..

I had NO ideas for this chapter so

I NEED IDEAS!!!!

Please REVIEW and send me some ideas and they will probably be used!!!!

Anyway thx!


	5. Chapter 5

_Thus begins yet ANOTHER chapter_

Yay! My computer has been REVIVED…I mean…er…fixed, and now I can (Finally!) Get this chapter posted even though it's kind of short and stuffs.

**And thank you ****Endoh Michiyo ****for correcting me because since I use an online translator the translations aren't that accurate so thank you for fixing them for me and if you notice any more errors please let me know**

**Anyway, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Poland, for the THOUSANDTH TIME you look FINE," Belarus sighed watching Poland look in the mirror with a worried look plastered on his face. She swore he had changed shirts twelve times already.

"I don't know Belarus, this shirt says a little too muck punk for me," Poland said making Belarus fall on the pink sofa with an exasperated groan.

"Poland I honestly think he won't care what you have on, now just PICK SOMETHING!!" Poland whined rummaging through his drawers for something to wear when Lithuania walked in wearing jeans and a white, long sleeve shirt with a green vest over it.

"Lithuania, what is _that?"_ Poland asked pointing to the vest.

"Uh, a sweater-vest?" He asked sarcastically at the skeptical Poland.

"You're not going to wear that are you?" Poland asked.

"What? I think it looks nice, is it _that _bad?" Belarus groaned.

"It looks fine, we're going to be late!" Poland gasped ripping through his drawers before pulling out a dark blue shirt and slipped it on quickly pulling on his shoes and smiling.

"Ready!"

"Finally," Belarus sighed grabbing Lithuania and Poland and dragging them out into the hall, "Okay guys, please promise me this won't end up like last time when I tried to introduce you to one of my friends?" Poland sighed.

"Good times…I mean the stain wasn't _that_ bad, and her hair due was so horrible I think it looked better with the pasta spilled on it."

"POLAND!" Lithuania and Belarus shouted in unison Poland holding his hands up in defense.

"Everyone was thinking it, I just said it," he smiled despite his friend's glares and started walking to the front of the building, when they reached the front of the building they saw Norway there smiling.

"Wow, he's early," Lithuania said looking at his watch and back to the others.

"Well, we can get this over with faster," Belarus mumbled walking up to Norway with her friends right behind her.

"Hei, elskling," he said embracing her as Lithuania and Poland exchanged confused looks since they had no idea what he was saying.

"Norway, I would like to introduce my friends," she put a hand on Poland's shoulder, "This is Poland."

"Like, hey!" Poland smiled

"And this," she put a hand on Lithuania's shoulder, "is Lithuania."

"Hey," Norway nodded a gentle smile playing on his lips, he reached his hand out and Lithuania hesitantly shook it. Norway made him nervous, he was indeed good looking…well…for a Norwegian. He tried to push these thoughts away and focus on the plan he had been working out in his head. Norway casually wrapped a hand around Belarus' waist and put his other hand on his hip.

"Well we should probably hurry, I've already reserved a table for us at the restaurant," Restaurant? Okay so maybe he'll have to change his plan a bit, but he'll find a way to pull something. They walked down to the small restaurant and stay down at the table Norway chose near the window. It wasn't snowing outside because of the spring weather.

"So," Poland began (of coarse), "The next semester, like, will be starting up soon," we all let out a groan, "I'm going to use my last, like, vacation day next week."

"You already used all of them?" Lithuania asked, "I still have all mine left," they all raised a brow at him, "What?"

"I've only got two left," Norway sighed, "But I'm probably going to save them for something important," he looked over to the fair-haired girl next to him, "How many do you still have?" she shrugged.

"Two, but I'm saving one," Poland smirked.

"What are you using the other one for?"

"You know what I'm using it for, stupid," she crossed her arms though Poland's smirk hadn't faltered.

"But I sure don't think anyone else does," she sighed clearly trying to avoid an argument that she would obviously lose.

"Well it's kind of a tradition, Russia, Ukraine, and I use a vacation day to celebrate each other's birthday and their birthdays already passed so I'm saving one for mine."

"And I'm, like, so using my last one to celebrate with them!" Poland squealed clapping his hands together like an excited little kid.

"That's sounds like a great idea," Norway smiled before Lithuania could say it first, "I'll defiantly come and celebrate and I bet Lithuania could sacrifice a day from his collection," he knew Norway was just joking, but he wouldn't really 'sacrifice' a day he would be more than willing to give one up….wait that still sounded weird.

"Really?" she asked showing a small smile that few people rarely see.

"Of coarse!" Norway shouted, "There's no way I would miss my girlfriend's birthday," Lithuania's smile faltered a bit. She _was_ Norway's girlfriend, but it was still hard to accept. Just then a big (and I mean _BIG_) guy sat down at the table behind him, then he got it. Stealthily he waited for the man's food to be delivered before kicking the man's chair. Hard. The man turned around suspiciously before returning to his meal. Another kick. The man growled turning around again and returning to his meal. Yet another kick. Lithuania held back a laugh as he watched the man get pissed turning his ugly face red as a beat.

"I swear," he growled to himself, "I'm going to hit something," this only fueled Lithuania more so he gave the chair a final kick with his heel. The man took his fists and smacked them hard on the table, which hit a fork that was it his bowl of spaghetti flinging a meatball over Lithuania's head and in Belarus' direction. Thankfully, it missed her by at least an inch but clearly pissed off Norway. That pissed Norwegian stood abruptly knocking his chair over and gaining the attention of the other red-faced man.

"No one throws meatballs at my Girlfriend!" he shouted at the man (Lithuania stealthily moved his chair away from the other man's table).

"Maybe, you should stop kicking other people's chairs!" the man shouted back.

"No one even sits _near_ you!" Norway yelled clenching his hands into fists his face turning a little redder. (Not with embarrassment, mind you). "You probably shouldn't eat so much anyways _fatass!" _That did it.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" the man asked venom leaking off his words.

"Fat-Ass, do I need to _spell it_ for you? F-A-T-A-S-S!" Norway ducked avoiding the fat man's clumsy fist sending a few punches of his own and actually _hitting_ their target. This only mad the man even more angry (if it was possible) every time the man would punch or kick Norway would swiftly move out of the way (being much thinner and younger) quickly delivering a few swings and kicks. Poland finally got to his feet (I forgot to mention: when the Fat guy stood up Poland leaned to far back in his chair and…um…fell……whatever just forget this little note is here) and got an evil (okay not really) idea. He looked at the bowl of spaghetti at the man's table and picked it up, Poland noticed the tall man was way taller than himself. Smiling Poland called Lithuania over and told him to get on his knees.

"Why?" asked Lithuania.

"I'm gonna do what did last time we met one of Bela's friends," he showed Lithuania the bowl in his hands and motioned to the fat guy.

"Ooooooh," Lithuania got on his knees while Poland did some awkward stretches before running up Lithuania's back at launching himself at the man fighting Norway. Poland took the bowl and smashed over the man's head knocking him unconscious in the process. Norway lunged away so the falling Godzilla wouldn't crush him. Poland landed with ease before speaking.

"Oops," Belarus walked over and poked the man's shoulder shooting a glare at the Polish boy next to her. "What? It helped didn't it?" the man stirred.

"W-what happened?" Godzilla (okay that's not his name but I'm going to call him that) rubbed his sauce-covered forehead where a bruise was surely going to appear. Belarus picked up a chair and smashed against the wall and Godzilla hadn't seemed to notice.

"You're chair broke," she said motioning to the remains of the chair, "And you hit your head on the table. Hard. We came over to see what was wrong," the group just silently nodded.

"Oh, well, thank you, but I'll be fine," quickly the exited the restaurant.

"Well!" Poland smiled, "We should do this again sometime!"

They all groaned.

* * *

Sorry this took so long

And I could use some ideas for stuff to happen in school!!!

And also to _ArisaLyeanna:_ I thought your idea was really cute so make sure to look for it in the next chapter!! I didn't use it in this one because it was already written so.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


End file.
